Baku-Cool
Baku-Cool is a minor protagonist in Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows. BC also comes to Australia, his home country for the Bakugan World Cup 2012. His Bakugan is Splice, a Ventus Splight. He stars in Bakugan: Wind Tamer and Bakugan: Return of The Wind Tamer. BC is the brother of Aquos Rules and Savage-Darkus. He is loyal to the Hurricanian Squad and Hurricanos. Over his course on the series, BC has been hit by lightning, suffered a broken leg, suffered from malaria, been caught in 7 fires, been diagnosed with cancer and physically disfigured, making him the character to get the most injuries in BWT. Personality BC is kinda weird, more polite than other characters. Dan Kuso refers him to "goody good" because he is so polite and respectful. Lots of people find it weird, but he is unaffected by such criticism. BC also gets nasty during battle and is a killer brawler, earning him a spot in the World Cup. BC's favorite 3 Bakugan are Core, Slash and Spatterix. BC eventually grows out of his goody good ways. BC also has an extreme mood-swinging trend. This brawler also puts his Bakugan into groups. Characteristics BC is quite a "ladies man" and is reasonably good looking. BC also has a large ego. Notable Quotes *"Er, yeah about that... I don't show mercy in battle" *"Brawlin' is what I do" *"Hey, don't cuss. It's naughty!" *"I hate making others do what I want..." *"Splice is the best" *"K, I'll chill" *"Just shut up already..." *"Killer, GIVE UP" History Bakugan: Wind Tamer In ''Power of The Sky, ''BC debuts. He is shown to be living with his brothers, Aquos "Aqua" Rules and Savage-Darkus. He is also a computer guru, as shown when he uses it for 3 hours. BC later travels of to train his Pyrus Spatterix and Subterra Stronk. In ''The Mighty Splight, ''He trains Spatterix and Stronk harder and runs into a Ventus Splight. He battles it and loses, badly. BC later takes the Splight under his wing. In ''The Dark Forest, ''Baku-Cool is seen again. He comes back home to show Aqua and Savvie his Splice, but Savvie has little interest. They then journey off with Aqua and go to the Wind Area on Splice's request. BC later battles Aqua using a borrowed Aquos Krakenoid called Kraken. BC and Kraken get the upperhand but lose to Aqua. Splice then asks if he can help, which BC says "yes" to. Splice wins the brawl for them. The duo later head further into the Wind Area, getting lost in a dark forest. Aqua complains to BC and tells him to rid of Splice, which BC refuses to do. They eventually stop fighting and help each other out of the forest. Powers and Abilities BC can create a tornado when he spins around fast. Equipment BC has no weapons, but awesome other things. Bakugan BC has many Bakugan, with most of them being Ventus. *Ventus Splice (Guardian Bakugan) **Ventus Hoodlum Splice (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *Pyrus Tex *Clear Metarix *Darkus Core *Ventus Slash *Pyrus Spatterix *Ventus Dharak *Aquos Kraken *Ventus Plitheon *Subterra Basher *Darkus Sabator *Blue-Gold Dharak *Ventus Lythirius *Clear Linehalt *Clear Lumino Dragonoid *Subterra Bolcanon *Ventus Neo Dragonoid *Pyrus Blitzer *Subterra Stronk *Darkus Carnage *Darkus Phantom Dharak *Ventus Scab *Ventus Jaakor *Darkus Ruler Razenoid *Ventus Cyborg *Pyrus Helium *Ventus Glider *Haos Hikari *Haos Shiner *Haos Lock *Darkus Balista *Aquos Worton *Ventus Hopper *Ventus VH *Subterra Mag *Subterra Superman *Pyrus Ferno Mechtogan: *Ventus Kaxyin *Darkus Vaxior *Darkus Dranzer *Ventus Dr. Wind *Aquos Accelerak *Subterra Quake *Ventus/Aquos Fusion *Ventus Nexus *Ventus Hurricanian Destroyer *Pyrus Misery *Haos Thrash Relationships Aquos Rules BC and Aqua are siblings and best friends. Aqua cares for BC alot and has even put his life on the line at one point to save BC. BC, notices that Aqua also turned corrupt during season 5 of Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows. In ''Power of The Sky, ''Aqua sticks up for BC, noticing that Savage is bullying him. During Aqua's fights with AOH, BC will go out of his way to break the fight up. Savage-Darkus Savvie is BC's other brother and they are bitter enemies. In ''Power of The Sky, ''Savvie pulls many pranks on BC. In episode 20, Savvie vandalises BC's bedroom and looks extremely happy to see his plight. BC later puts rocks in Savvie's bed in order to get payback. Many people, such as Blazewind defend BC when he plays up. Firestormblaze Blaze and BC seem to be on good terms. The two sometimes listen to disturbed together with Bendo. FSB dissaproves of BC calling Bendo "Ben-bro". BC is also pleased, due to FSB saying "it's ok to curse" being the reason he dumped his goody-good ways in season 3. BC often calls him "Blaze-kun" instead of "FSB". Blaze also dissaproves of his Mutant Elfin having the name Satan, thus being the reason for BC renaming her Ferno. Bendo Bendo is BC's helper of some sort. This is because BC often asks Bendo for help, which Bendo seems happy to give out. Like Blaze, BC also reffers him to Ben-bro at times. Bendo ended putting Run- a song on the radio during a conversation, BC loved it and thanks Bendo for it. Bendo seems to dislike the name "Satan", too. LordMagma BC is one of the few people who likes to hear LM's innapropriate comments. LM also helped BC with a project during 2011. BC also calls him on a phone a few times in the series. Airzel-of-Haos BC's relationship with Airzel is rather awkward. It started with them fighting over Aqua and Airzel's conflict. BC later realises he made a mistake, deciding to make it up to AOH. He and Splice also like the way Airzel sets his Demonis Army up. When BC gives Airzel a small amount of advice for dealing with Aqua, AOH says he's "ok, but AR is demented". When ever Savage gives BC a hard time, AOH will step in to defend BC and insult Savage. SaberX BC and Saber seem to be on good terms. Kyleronco The two have shared many good times together and are both Ventus brawlers. BC was also visibly dissapointed when Kyle left town. Darkusinfinity99 BC is jealous of Infinity's skills in battle and has a feirce hatred for those skills. Other than that, they are good friends and hang out often. They also get annoyed by the rivalry between Rager and Spatterix. Kodokor12 Kodokor battles BC often, leaving BC as the winner most of the time. Kodokor possibly feels the way BC feels about Infinity's battle skills. When Savage gives BC a hard time, Kodokor will insult Savage and that causes him to leave the area for a few minutes or so. Barcibal Barc and BC are on good terms and have battled twice. DGK27 BC also seems to be friends with DGK. Nuzamaki90 They were good friends and teamed up to try and stop Aqua and Airzel's fighting at one point. BC was also visibly sad when Nuza left town. Icefern They talk every so often and are friends. PG also defends BC when Savage gives him a hard time. Blazewind BC and Blazewind are good friends, but rarely see each other. BC also seems to care for her to a certain extent. When Savage played up at one point, Blazewind defended him and reffered him to a "good person" like Kodokor did. Gallery Anime dark_matter_by_fayrenpickpocket-d4nmvdp.jpg|BC in a disguise Bakugan Clear MetaDragonoid1.png|Metarix Pyrus Vertexx.png|Tex 334px-373px-Ventus ZeonHylash.png|Slash Shade.png|Core Ventus Splight.png|Splice Ventus Dharak.png|Dharak Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.13.00 PM.JPG|Pyrus Spatterix Ventus Plitheon.png|Plitheon 376px-Ventus Lythirus BD.png|Lythirus BlueGold Dharak.png|Dharak 441px-Clear Linehalt2.png|Linehalt ClearLD.png|Lumino Dragonoid 373px-Subterra Bolcanon.png|Bolcanon 2 FRICKIN' MINUTES!!!.png|Baku-Cool's Volkaos Mechtogan 314px-351px-Combat Dreadeon.png|Vaxior Darkus FaserTitan.png|Dranzer 407px-Ventus Braxion.png|Kaxyin Ventus SilentStrike.png|Dr. Wind Trivia *In the Anime, his hair is moss green. *BC has a love for partying too. Category:Players Category:Minor Characters Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Ventus Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Protagonists Category:Baku-Cool Category:Humans Category:Pyrus Users Category:Main Characters Category:Aquos Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Haos Users Category:Brawlers